Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for reclining a rear seat for a vehicle, the apparatus being capable of reclining a seat back while a seat cushion moves.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, a passenger vehicle includes front seats on which a driver and a passenger sit and rear seats for additional passengers. A conventional rear seat does not have any apparatus for reclining the seat due to spatial constraints of a passenger vehicle. Thus, a passenger in the rear seat sits in a same position for a longer period of time than a passenger of the front seat and user convenience is also decreased.
Traditionally, a reclining device is installed in both sides of a rear seat to rotate a seat back of the rear seat relative to a seat cushion. However, it is possible to recline only the seat back, but not the seat cushion interlocked with the seat back. Thus, it may be difficult to offer riding comfort to a passenger of the rear seat by adjusting only the angle of the seat back.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.